Another Padawan?
by this iz my username
Summary: Due to the amount of masterless padawans, the council assigns a new padawan to EVERY jedi! This includes Windu, Skywalker, and Kenobi. I need 3 OCs, maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I've had an idea to make a story where every jedi has to take on an extra padawan. I'm going to need OCs though. There will have to be 3 of them. I accept Mary-sues too! I don't think people should care weather people are Mary-sues because they should know there's always somebody better no matter how good you get.**

_**They will all be padawans**_

**Name:**

**Gender (I need at least one boy and one girl):**

**Age (From 14-17):**

**Species (Genetically engineered humans like in Maximum Ride are acceptable):**

**Appearance (Important because I'm going to draw a picture of them for the story cover.):**

**Clothes (Must be decent.. well at least a little):**

**Master (Windu, Kenobi, or Skywalker):**

**special talent (If it's singing I'll write a song for them to sing in the story. One part of my sorta-multiple-personality-disorder is really good at it even if she doesn't think she is. You may know her as Percy J Slash Twilight Sparkle):**

**Smartness on scale of 1-10 (1 being idiot):**

**Attitude:**

**Weakness:**

**Greatest fear:**

**Lightsaber color (Black is acceptable and just to humor my brother orange is too):**

**Biggest secret:**

**If they enjoy blowing stuff up:**

**Special weapon (Not mandatory):**

**Love interest (I don't care in the least if the OC is homosexual or not):**

**Best Friend (Try to make it Ahsoka, Barriss, or other canon characters. It's okay if they're not, though.)**

**Past (Doesn't really matter):**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter the story begins and in two weeks the picture is up. So far I've only drawn two people.**

EVERY oc sent to me before tuesday (Except the one written in spanish or somethin' because I had no idea what it said and my translator was being stubborn) got a place in the story, however small. The list of master/padawan teams are:

Venus Oniya: Kenobi

Larissa Colot: Skywalker

Alice Collin: Yoda

Jake Fett: Windu

Caden Fernier: Plo Koon

Katherine Jackson: Luminara

Orman Taluda: Kit Fisto

Lamia Okas: Aayla Secura

Dani-Li: Kai-adi-mundi (I don't know if that's spelled right.)

I'm sorry that not everyone's OC got the master they wanted but there were A LOT of ocs sent in... but I also added one of my own modeled after a girl who died a few years ago. Her name was Katherine Jackson and is already immortalized in a TV show. This story is dedicated to the memory of her.

name: Venus Oniya

Gender: Female

Age:17

Species:Human

Appearance: Venus has jet black hair, magenta colored eyes, peach skin, and ancient birthmarks that go from her right wrist to her wears a not too dark red lipstick, black eye shadow, and her hair is down with a braid around the top.

Clothes: She wears a long sleeve black half way shirt with a golden colored symbol on it, black leggings, and black boots with gold buckles on has on golden locket and black fingerless gloves.

Special Talent: Singing

Smartness on scale 1-10:8

Attitude: She can be happy, but if irritated long enough can become angry

Weakness: High pitched noises, electricity

Greatest Fear: losing the ones she cares about, Arachnophobia (fear of spiders)

Lightsaber color: yellow, golden

Biggest secret: has schizophrenia (has insanity)

Special Weapon: Electrical ninja stars (basically it his something, it shocks it)

Love interest: Kenobi

Best Friend: Ahsoka

Past: Her family was killed by Death Watch, there still trying to find and kill her.

Name: Larisa Colot

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Species: Human

Appearance: She has long, wavy chocolate brown her that reaches her mid-back at the back and the front is shorter. She has bangs as well. Emerald green, almond shaped eyes. Ivory skin colour. Average tall and skinny.

Clothes: Cat suit. Like Miranda Lawson's black catsuit from Mass effect or Black Widows from the Avengers. Complete withe mid thigh boots and black fingerless gloves. And a belt

special talent: Gymnastics queens. She's pro. It's like she invented gymnastics. Ps that includes parkour.

Smartness on scale of 1-10: 7

Attitude: Sarcastic. Doesn't take people's **. Is very opinionated. Fights for what she thinks is right. Occasionally agro is she doesn't get enough sleep. Is easily irritated. Sometimes selfish

Weakness: Loyalty

Greatest fear: Really high heights. Also what she'll see before she dies

Lightsaber color: Black (who doesn't want a black lightsaber) and a green shoto

Biggest secret: she's not completely loyal to the Jedi. She's helped the sith and bounty hunters. She also has used the dark side before.

If they enjoy blowing stuff up: Yes she does

Special weapon: Bow and Arrow (if you want)

Love interest: Any guy who is cute/hot. She may flirt as well

Best Friend: Ahsoka, Barriss

Past: Parents were killed by a bounty hunter when she was 4. The bounty hunter took her under his wing until the Jedi found out she was force-sensitive. They took her at the age of 6.

Name: Alice Collin

Age: 14

Species: Human

Appearance: Waist long lose cury blonde hair, dark blonde at the top gets lighter and lighter. At the bottom.(sometimes in a long pig tails or just down. Has scars going down. Her back and across her arms, mostly tiny ones and her BEst friend thinks she looks pretty with the long scar that goes to chin to her left ear. . (left side of her face also there all pretty faded) has grey eyes, not blind. Outfit: (the white one)

Special talent: playing guitar and singing and hand to hand cobat.

Smartness: 8(has mayor blonde moments but quite rare.)

Attitude:sweete yet cocky. A total Douchbag too eniamines such as Dooku.

Weakness: friends, people she consider as family and her past.

Greatest fear: having what happen in her past happen again, and being alone.

Lightsaber color: Orange (one bladed) she keeps two small pistols in her boots, nobody knows this except her bestie.

Biggest secret: people judging her by her past and her fear to thunder storms.

Best friend: Newt a guy who knows everything about her was there when she was taken to the temple, he also force senseative. Has brown hair spike slightly bangs with green eyes wears an outfit mix between a Anakin's and Obiwans. Has a huge crush on Alice

Past: She was taken to the temple at 5 but before that she was abuse by her drug addicted mother. (father walk out) It was too much for Alice one day, her mother was cooking while screaming at the girl, with out the woman knowing it, Alice rose all the knifes in the kitchen and in a blink of the eye...her mother died because of her. Newt walked in that the last second and saw everything go ter that the town called witch on her and banish her, newt went along and they ran in a Jedi.

Name: Caden Fernier

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Species:Caamasi

Appearance: Golden Fur covers his body due to his species biological nature, has sapphire blue eyes with a scar of his left eye. Crescent moon scar on his right hand. Five foot eleven in height and has an athletic build with muscle on his legs and arm. Ears are shaped like that of a cat and has small whiskers on his nose.

Clothes: black cotton T-shirt under white armour chest plate with two arm guards that hold wrist mounted grapple guns. White hooded cloak that reaches the back of his knees and black trousers with a leather belt for the lightsaber. Red leather shin high boots with black clasp on the inside.

special talent: Being able to sneak around undetected. (Except if there is cameras or motion sensors)

Smartness on scale of 1-10: 7

Attitude: Laid back and relaxed about most things until someone insults his family then he turns cruel but on missions he is serious.

Weakness: Flying a fighter.

Greatest fear: Drowning

Lightsaber color: White/ Silver

Biggest secret: Often sees things that are never there. People say they are ghost of his past or his future.

If they enjoy blowing stuff up: Yes

Special weapon: Carries a vibroblade incase he loses his lightsaber

Love interest: Barriss

Best Friend: Barriss

Past: taken from Caasam when he was three, didn't start training until he was five in the temple. On return to Caasam when he was twelve, he found his village had been burned to the ground by the droids but he never found any bodies of those who lived there. Has a vengeance against the droids for he was personally effected.

Name: Orman Taluda

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Species: Twi'lek

Apperance: He has crimson red skin and leeku that extend to his lower back. He lost his left arm at a young age, so had a synthetic one built. As he grew older, and bigger, he had the arm replaced with one that had a blade inside. (Think Deus Ex)

Clothes: Black Jedi robes that are missing the left sleeve.

Talent: Able to come up with the most efficent solutions when attacking hostile defences.

Smartness: 8

Attitude: Very quiet in nature. Most of the time when he speeks, it is somthing important, but he does occasionaly make a joke. He is very dedicated to his studies, and can often be found meditating or training when needed.

Weeknesses: Sometimes has halutinations that can cause him to mistae friend for foe. This can be dangerous to those near him.

Greatest fear: Becoming a slave.

Lightsaber Colour: Blue

Biggest Secret: No one knows why he has the halutinations, but it is because of his past. The helutinations are of his dead parents, and those who killed them.

If they enjoy blowing stuff up: Yes.

Specal Weapon: His arm blade.

Love Intrest: Riyo Chuchi

Best Friend: Barriss

Past: Grew up on Ryloth with his family. When he was two, slavers attacked and eneded up killing his parents for resisting. They also cut of his left arm for the same reason. Before he could be taken away, a Jedi saved the slaves. He was taken to the temple origionaly as a tempoary home, but it was learned that he was force sensitive. He has been at the temple since.

Name: Katherine Jackson (Try to figure out where I got this from.)

age: 16

species: Unknown

Gender: Female

appearence: Humanoid with light pink skin and very curly dark pink hair. She has pink horse-like ears and a long tail that matches her hair. She has large blue eyes with long eyelashes. Two long red scars travel up her back.

Clothes: Light purple tube top with blue balloons on it and dark purple skirt with yellow ballons on it. She wears dark pink slip-on shoes and has a golden necklace with a blue balloon.

Master: Luminara

Special talent: Doing things that seem to defy gravity, including walking on clouds. Also, she's a really good baker.

Smartness: 3

Attitude: Almost always extremely perky and happy but when she becomes depressed her hair flattens.

weakness: She's an idiot

Greatest fear: everyone hating her

Lightsaber color: Purple

Blowing up stuff: Loves it!

Love interest: Caden Fernier (I hope his creator doedn't kill me for this.)

Best Friend: Everyone

Past: Spent her life in foster homes until she was five and discovered by Dooku. Dooku kidnapped her but the jedi rescued her and she has been at the temple ever since

Jake Fett  
age 14  
Appearance tall with brown hair and eyes.  
Clothes Mandalorin armor  
Master Windu  
Special talent master of lightsaber forms 4-7  
Smartness 9  
Attitude Worrior with a very strong head and extreamly reackles  
Weakness anything emotional  
Greatest fear Ninjas  
Lightsaber color black  
biggeest secret he is dateing Barriss Offiee  
Enjoy exploshins... of course  
Special weapon Achient Mandalorin sword  
Love interest Barriss  
Best friend Obi-Wan

Name: Lamia Okas  
Gender: Girl  
Age: 15  
Species: Twi'lek  
Appearance: tall for her age, orange skin with her head tails held back with a dark blue head scarf (like Barris Offee's), blue/green eyes, scar on her left forearm.  
Clothes: Light blue t-shirt with tan shorts. Her shoes are short, black boots (like horse riding boots)  
Special Talent: Very athletic, she can execute aerial flips with ease and is very fit.  
Smartness: 8.5  
Attitude: The angrier she gets, the harder she fights, but other wise she is a happy, bubbly person.  
Weakness: she can sometimes let her anger get the better of her.  
Greatest Fear: Her mother will die.  
Lightsaber: One blue, one green.  
Biggest Secret: She turned to the dark side for a few days, before renouncing it.  
Special Weapon: Sniper Rifle  
Love Interest : No one.  
Past: She turned to the dark side for a few days, before renouncing it due to her father dying. She has always had a problem with her anger since than.

Name: Dani-Li (last name is a mystery)  
Gender: Girl  
Age: 15  
Species: Human  
Appearance: 5 feet tall with wavy red-streaked blonde hair. Brown eyes and tan skin. Her left arm is a prosthetic, so she wears a glove like anakin. Her outfit is the length of ahsoka's dress, except dark blue, and the left sleeve goes down to the elbow. Neon blue leggings, black combat boots.  
Special talent: amazing artist, can breathe fire (explained in past)  
Smartness: 8  
Attitude: Amazingly sarcastic, always optimistic. Tends to use big words and british accents when panicking. Tends to spit sparks when angry or upset. Generally cheery and fun to be around, loves to prank anakin. Has trouble restraining her anger around Grievous. (also explained in the past). Her mechanical arm randomly gets stuck to metallic objects.  
Weakness: loses fire-breathing when she gets too cold, the loss gives her a major head ache and can incapacitate her if given time.  
Greatest fear: Loss of those she loves  
Lightsaber color: Blueish Green  
Special weapon: her fire breathing  
Love interest: She doesn't have one, she's very independant  
Best friend: Ahsoka and Master Fisto  
Past: When Dani-Li was 3, she was taken from her home to be experimented on by some crazy scientists. This caused her to be able to breathe fire. She did end up escaping with the help of her brother. She lived a good life with her family until Grievous ravaged their home when she was 13. He killed her family, and cut off her arm, taking her captive. Kit Fisto rescued her from Grievous and brought her to the temple. She refuses to talk about her past. She has been learning the force at the temple for the past 2 years, and is now ready to become a padawan. :-)


	3. Chapter 3 Finally!

**Sorry the update is taking so long. I have a total of 10 stories going on right now. Plus, I Don't Even (At least I think it's him) reviewed again. I want to know what makes people act so cruel to others. Though, this time he didn't just insult me. He insulted every American. I'm not going to delete the reviews though. So go ahead and check them. What I don't get is why he keeps on reading my stories. This is the chapter where they all get assigned to their new master. After this I will go through every OC's first meeting with their new master, with each chapter having one or two meetings in it.**

* * *

A group of padawans were sitting at a table in the temple mess hall. The kids were Venus, Larissa, Alice, Jake, Ahsoka, Barriss, Camen, Dani-Li, Orman, Katherine, and Lamia. All of them were sitting down except for Katherine, who was trying to prove that she COULD eat while standing on her hands. So far she had eaten half of her food so Ahsoka had gotten out the 2 credits she bet and placed them on the table in front of where Katherine was standing on her hands. Venus smirked and said, "That's what you get for betting against Katherine doing the impossible." Katherine giggled and replied, "This isn't impossible, silly! If it was impossible I wouldn't be doing it!"

"No, I'm pretty sure that's impossible." Replied Camen.

"Nothing is impossible if you believe in magic!"

Then Katherine fell off of the bench. Everyone looked over the edge of the table at her. Katherine's only reaction was to say, "There's gum under the table." Larissa and Jake checked under the table too, and they both saw the chewed up gum Katherine was talking about. Larissa was disgusted but Katherine commented, "The pink pieces look like a constellation. Oooh! I used a big word!" That was when a youngling approached the table and shyly said, "The council wants to see all of you." Katherine grinned from under the table and said, "ooh! maybe they're going to tell us they're putting chocolate mink rain clouds in the cafeteria!"

**Venus Oniya P.O.V.**

I was really nervous when they said we were supposed to see the council, but I didn't show it. Our whole group walked toward the council's chamber. When we entered I noticed that they were almost all there, a rarity during the war. It usually spread us thin throughout the galaxy so only about two council members were at the Temple at a time. I couldn't help but feel as if we should do something to stop the war once and for all, no matter what the cost. I banished that thought from my mind. Jedi shouldn't feel that way. It's against the Code. I felt somebody watching me and I turned around to notice it was Master Kenobi! I felt a blush starting to rise on my face but I suppressed it. Okay, so maybe I had a _little _crush on Master Kenobi, but that's all it is. A crush. The Code forbids attachments. Besides, it's not like master Kenobi feels the same way about me. One of the voices in my head whispered _That's right, he doesn't feel the same way. Why not kill him for it? _I ignore that voice, it was always trying to make me do things I shouldn't, like pushing people down the temple steps. I have schizophrenia, which means I hear voices in my head. They're not all bad, though. One of them sounds like she's my age and speaks to me as if I'm her best friend. Then Master Yoda spoke up, "Called you in, we have to discuss the new rule." What new rule? Was it an even stricter code? I hope it isn't because I already have enough trouble as it is following the code. Yoda continued, "About padawans, the new rule is. A new padawan, every jedi is receiving. Call out your names and the names of your masters, I shall. Padawans Tano and Offee, make sure the ones not assigned to council members find their new masters you shall." Ahsoka and Barriss replied in synch, "Yes Master Yoda." I could tell Katherine was trying hard not to giggle at that. She's actually a little retarded but we like having her as our friend. Yoda began to announce the names so I focused on that. "With me, Alice Collin is. With Master Windu, Jake Fett is. With Master Plo Koon, Caden Fernier is. With Master Fisto, Orman Taluda. With Master Luminara, Katherine Jackson is. With Master Kai-Adi-Mundi, Dani-Li is. With Knight Skywalker, Larissa Colot is." My heart fell. I hadn't heard my name. Was I going to be the only one without a master? Then Yoda spoke again, "With Master Kenobi, Venus Oniya is."

* * *

**This is a conversation between myself;**

**T****IMU: I call this meeting to order!**

**SWIA: How come YOU get to call it?**

**TIMU: I'm the awesome one!**

**PJLTS: We're all the same person.**

**TIMU: But we're different personalities. I'm the smart and funny one, StarWarsIsAwesomeness is the evil and sadistic one, and you are the depressed one.**

**PJLTS: Oh. Right.**

**SWIA: Haha! You're stupid!**

**PJLTS: Am not!**

**SWIA: You totally are!**

**TIMU: Shut up!**

**SWIA: I thought I was supposed to be the evil one!**

**TIMU: Okay, let's just pretend that didn't happen and start writing the new story. PercyJLovesTwilightSparkle, how's the song coming?**

**PJLTS: First of all, no matter what you two say, my songs always suck. Second of all, I can't even think about a topic, much less the actual song!**

**SWIA: Do a death one!**

**PJLTS: I already did one for you.**

**SWIA: So it's done?**

**PJLTS: Yup.**

**SWIA: Yay! I'm going to play it whenever I walk into a room.**

**TIMU: Stop it, you two! StarWarsIsAwesomeness, how is coming up with the new chapter for Title coming along?**

**SWIA: Eh. It's okay, but I haven't done much.**

**TIMU: Get to work on it! Meeting dismissed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Another chapter! The pic is still gonna take a while, but I've decided to just draw one picture of each OC and when the chapter is about them, I'll put their pic up. Larisa Colot is the main person in this chapter so her picture got the honor of being the first one drawn on my very first sketch pad. It takes a while to get to know the characters so updates will be slow. Also, I'm ashamed to say I started another story. Now I have 11 going on at the same time. Ugh.**

**You-Know-Who: Sorry about thinking you were the other person, it's just that the name threw me off. You put it down as You-Know-Who so I thought you were the same person who reviewed before. Again, sorry about that. Hope you don't hate me even more for that. If you ever want to login and post reviews like that, I won't report you. You probably don't believe me, but that's okay. I can't stop you from doing anything. It's your life and I can't control it. The only thing is I would appreciate it if you would only call me stupid and leave my country alone. America isn't perfect (Far from it) but it's home.**

(Larisa Colot Third Person POV)

When she heard that she would be the Chosen One's second apprentice Larisa couldn't believe it. She got to spend the rest of her padawanship with her best friend. She also knew that Master Skywalker would be one of the only ones who could see her situation from her point of view. You see, she wasn't entirely faithful to thee jedi. Sure, they've taken care of her since she was six, but Larisa was also known to help the sith at some points. That was mainly because when she was four a bounty hunter had taken her under his wing. She felt a connection to him. Now she had a chance to have who she imagined as the perfect master. She followed Ahsoka to where her new master was waiting. Ahsoka called out, "Skyguy! This is my friend Larisa! She's gonna join us!" Anakin grinned and asked, "So you're the new padawan?"

Larisa stared at him with a serious look on her face and replied sarcastically, "No. I'm a unicorn that came to barf rainbows on you."

Anakin looked surprised for a second then grinned and put his hand on Larisa's shoulder. He said, "You're going to fit in very well with me and Snips. But, if you're going to join in you're going to need a nickname. From now on you're Sassy."

Larisa looked at him incredulously and asked, "Sassy? Really?"

"Yeah, Ahsoka's snippy and you're sassy."

"Fine."

"Although we could always call you Brat."

"Hey! That's not fair! I don't call you Annoying."

Ahsoka piped in, "That's because his true nickname is Skyguy. Now we're Snips, Sassy, and Skyguy."

"Why is your name first?" complained Anakin.

"Fine, it's Sassy, Snips, and Skyguy."

"But I'm still last!" Exclaimed Anakin.

"That's because you're getting old."

"Your eyes must be deceiving you, Snips. I look just as handsome as I always have."

"I know. That's why I said you look old."

"Yes. Because graying hair is a sign of youth." Larisa said, already feeling like part of the family.

Ahsoka laughed and said, "Master, you just got _burned_!"

-One week later- **(This will be the final part in all chapters until I write a very long chapter. If you don't understand what I'm saying, it's okay because I don't know what I'm saying either.)**

The council had just gathered together **(Insert the names of all OCs plus Barriss and Ahsoka. It takes a million years to write it.) **and gave them a mission. They were going undercover at a highschool where teens had been disappearing. So far 23 were missing. This was most of them's first mission where they weren't accompanied by their master. Larisa was going to be a sophomore. Since her normal outfit was a bit out of the ordinary, she settled for black pants and a navy blue tank top. The Temple had taught them well enough that Larisa and almost her friends all took advanced classes. Katherine, a Junior, was still taking 6th grade classes. Surprisingly enough, most of the jedi girls had made the cheerleading squad, and Larisa quickly became captain. She could do a triple backflip double twist from the ground. Lots of boys flirted with her and she flirted back, but never went on a date with anyone. That is, until, Caden was the next one to disappear.


End file.
